


Nights

by gateship



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, idk if you can qualify this as pack cuddles, werewolves have weird eyes and jeff's never explained it, you have no idea how much i hate titling things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gateship/pseuds/gateship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds out about the fact that the werewolves literally have glow in the dark eyes. He is understandably baffled and confused as it is also 3 in the freaking morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights

Stiles had thought the whole red eye thing was creepy before he and Derek started sleeping together. But now, things were even creepier. 

Derek had shot up, displacing Stiles from where he was sleeping on his boyfriend. The clock read 3:08 AM, meaning he had only gotten to sleep three hours ago. The room was dark which was why the fact that Derek’s eyes were  _freaking glowing in the dark_. 

“What?” Stiles began, half awake and very confused.

“It’s Isaac. He had a nightmare,” Derek said. He swung the covers off and got out of bed. Stiles stared at his back as he left.

What the hell was that? His eyes glowed? In the dark? Why didn’t anyone tell him that? That seemed like a crucial detail.

Derek returned to the room, Isaac trailing sheepishly behind him.

“What the fuck?”

Isaac hunched in on himself and Derek frowned. “Stiles, he had a—”

“Nightmare, I get it. I’m totally cool with that. I understand nightmares. I meant why are your eyes glowing?” Stiles clarified.

“What?” Derek asked.

“Your eyes are glowing. I would like to know why nobody thought to tell me that,” Stiles said.

“Scott didn’t tell you?” Isaac asked.

“It deals with the lensflare thing,” Derek said. 

“So everyone does it?” 

“Yeah,” Derek said slowly. 

“Did Scott really not tell you?” Isaac asked, still a little hunched in on himself.

“Nope. We can talk more in the morning. I want to go back to sleep.” Stiles flopped back on the bed and tugged the covers back over him. Derek and Isaac didn’t move. “Dudes, it is cold. At least one of you needs to get in this bed now.”

Derek huffed his special “I’m pretending I don’t like it when you call me that,” sigh, but he went around the bed and climbed back in it. Stiles was surprised when Isaac crawled in behind him. But it felt right, like he really was a part of the Pack. Which was silly because he knew he was Pack, Derek had all but said it even if the rest of the Pack did verbalize it. Even Jackson.

Isaac stayed a few inches away from him in the bed and he felt tense, so Stiles reached behind him and hauled Isaac closer by his arm. After that Isaac settled in, but still curled up behind Stiles hesitantly. 

Derek smiled slightly and held one of Stiles’s hands. 

“Dude, close your eyes. You’re like a demented nightlight or something.”


End file.
